villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Siamese Cat Song
The Siamese Cat Song is a song from the 1955 animated Disney film Lady and the Tramp. It features Siamese cats Si and Am wrecking Lady's home and attempting to eat a pet fish before conspiring to steal an infant's milk. The song was performed by Si and Am's voice actress, the late jazz singer Peggy Lee. Lyrics |-|Film= We are Siamese if you please. We are Siamese if you don't please. Now we looking over our new domicile. If we like we stay for maybe quite a while. Do you seeing that thing swimming round and round? Yes. Maybe we can reaching in and make it drown. If we sneaking up upon it carefully There will be a head for you, a tail for me. Do you hear what I hear? A baby cry? Where we finding baby there be milk nearby. If we look in baby buggy there could be Plenty milk for you and also some for me. |-|Independent Release= We are Siamese if you please We are Siamese if you don't please We are former residents of Siam There are no finer cat than I am Do you see what I see with my eyes? People have been baking up some pies Peeping jumping up upon their window Though delicious spice we could get into Who is that who is living in that wire house It must be a bird because it's not a mouse If we're sneakin' up upon it carefully There will be some bird for you and some for me Do you seeing that thing swimming round and round? Maybe we could reaching in and make it drown If we're sneakin' up upon it carefully There will be some fish for you and some for me Other Appearances *The film version of the song was featured on the following albums: **''Lady and the Tramp (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Lady and the Tramp and Friends'' **''Lady and the Tramp (Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection)'' **''The Disney Collection - Volume 1'' **''Classic Disney - Volume IV'' **''Disney's 75 Years of Music & Memories'' **''Disney's Greatest, Vol. 3'' **''NOW That's What I Call Disney 2'' **''Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs'' *Peggy Lee rewrote some of the lyrics and released the song independently. This version appeared on the albums Just In Love, Lover, and 20th Century Masters - The Millennium Collection: The Best of Peggy Lee. *The song was covered by Hillary and Haylie Duff for the albums Walt Disney Records Archive Collection, Vol. 2 and Disneymania 2. *The song was covered by B5 for the album Disneymania 5. *A cover by Robbie Lester was featured on the albums Lady and the Tramp (Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection) and Lady and the Tramp (All the Songs from the Film). *The song was featured in the sing-along VHS tapes Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho and Disney Sing Along Songs: Honor to Us All. *The song "Asia" from Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom is set to the same tune as this song. *The son was performed on the jukebox musical revue On the Record. Gallery Images SiAm1.jpg SiAm2.jpg SiAm3.jpg SiAm4.jpg SiAm5.jpg SiAm6.jpg SiAm7.jpg Videos Official Peggy Lee - The Siamese Cat Song|Film The Siamese Cat Song-2|Independent Release Hilary Duff Feat. Haylie Duff - The Siamese Cat Song|Hillary and Haylie Duff B5 - The Siamese Cat Song|B5 The Siamese Cat Song|Robbie Lester Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat The Siamese Cat Song The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room|On the Record Covers The Siamese Cat Song-0|Bobby McFerrin The Siamese Cat Song-1| Jeff Sanford and his Cartoonjazz Orchestra Trivia *Peggy Lee recorded her voice twice to get the effect of two singers. Category:Disney Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Duets Category:Theatrical Songs